


Arranged

by minstreltroubadour



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minstreltroubadour/pseuds/minstreltroubadour
Summary: Modern AU. Set in 2018. Where Claire and Jamie are arranged to be married.





	1. The Announcement

Laughter echoed throughout the house as Claire Beauchamp entered her home having just arrived from university. Her family lives in the suburbs of Edinburgh, in a historic Georgian house that has been passed down in her family for generations. She followed the chatter to the formal living where she found her parents and guests alike.

“Claire, you’re home!” Her dad, Henry, chimed upon seeing her in the archway.

“Just arrived!” She approached her parents and gave them a kiss on the cheek then turned to their guests. “Uncle Brian, Aunt Ellen” she went to the other side of the couch to give them each a kiss as greeting. “We’re not to meet until this weekend. What’s the occasion?”

“Och, lassie, should there be reason to visit family?” Brian Fraser said and Claire happily shook her head.

“Claire, dear, join us a bit for tea” Her mom, Julia, offered and she accepted, setting down in a seat of her own.

The Beauchamp’s and Fraser’s have a long, intertwined family history that begun in the 18th century. The story of how both families got together was when one Brian Fraser, laird of the Broch Tuarach estate, a farmer and printer back in 1743 met one Lambert Beauchamp, archaeologist, historian and author, to discuss a publishing deal for what would become a classic series of best-selling historical drama fiction books.

The success of the books brought mutual benefits of both families over the next two hundred. Lambert Beauchamp became a household name in the literary world and now, Claire’s family looks after his literary legacy, investing in the community’s education and art scene, while pursuing their professional career as a lawyer, for Henry and accountant for Julia. On the other hand, the laird Brian Fraser’s reputation rose within the publishing community and after a series of Beauchamp hits, more and more authors wanted to publish with him that he eventually built its own company in the early 19th century and is now one of the prominent and sought after publishing house in the world; Today, the Frasers, Brian and Ellen, manage it while still maintaining their farming business in the highland estates.

They’ve heard and read many stories and traditions that both families built up to keep their wonderful relationship going over the next two centuries. One of which was “gratitude dinners” (this was how it was written in their family bibles) where both families get together for a hearty meal once a month just to remind themselves of how far they’ve come and how they couldn’t do it without each other’s families help.

It might’ve been just professional for previous generations of Beauchamp’s and Frasers but Henry, Julia, Brian and Ellen, were different. They actually liked each other. Henry and Brian grew up in these dinners and eventually, built a genuine friendship and became best friends. When they married their respective significant others, they were each other’s best man at their wedding and lucky for them, their wives forged a friendship of their own that just confirmed for both men how right of a decision they’ve made in choosing their mate.

As their business grew, so were their families. Brian and Ellen had their firstborn, William, almost immediately after they married; Henry was Willie’s godfather. Their second, Jamie, came two years later and Julia became his godmother. Three years later, their first daughter was born, Janet (or Jenny as she’s fondly called by the family) and Ellen was actually the person who delivered her as both women were visiting the Fraser’s highland estate when she went into labor. The doctor talked Ellen through the process on the phone and thank God, it went as smoothly as it can. A year later after Jenny, their youngest came, Rabbie, completing the family.

On the other end, when Jamie was two years old, Claire was born to Henry and Julia and naturally, they both chose Brian and Ellen to be her godparents. It was a difficult pregnancy that almost resulted with both mother and child to not make it but thanks to modern surgery, both survived. However, the doctors advised the Beauchamp’s against having more children at the risk of Julia’s health and both happily decided that Claire will be it for them and it was more than enough to give everything to, who would be, their only child. 

With all the success and trials their group have gone through together, it made their little quartet a joy of a relationship - not to mention, really good for business.

They continued their casual conversation for a few more minutes until the door bell rang again.

“Ill get it.” Claire offered, standing up immediately to the task. She proceeded to the kitchen first to drop off her mug in the sink before opening the door.

“Jamie!” She greeted her childhood friend. “What are you doing here? It’s been a while since I last saw you! Your parents told me you were in a six-month travel, looking for authors for your company? Is that right?”

“Claire, its nice to see you, lass.” Jamie greeted back while giving her the briefest of hugs. “My parents texted me to go here for dinner. I guess next week wasn’t soon enough, no?” He said as he released her and they both headed to the living room to where their parents were. “Aye, I was. I just got back last week, actually. I’m just starting to settle down at the house.”

“Jamie, lad! It’s always nice to see you!” Julia greeted her godson as soon as she saw him. “And just in time for supper! Everybody if I can invite you to the formal dining room, our dinner is served” Claire’s mom motioned towards the next door. Henry stood up and Jamie shook his hand then greeted his parents.

Dinner was a normal affair. Henry and Brian sat at both ends of the table with Julia and Claire on one side, Ellen and Jamie on the other. Claire’s parents asked Jamie of his trip and he was happy to report a lot of potential authors he’s met that he think will be good books to be published. Claire shared some of her experiences as a first-year medical student. Henry and Brian, updated a bit about their respective companies and the rest of the evening went by with a little gossip here and there.

As they ate their dessert, Henry tinged his wine glass with his fork to get everyone’s attention and raised their glass for a toast. “We have this family dinners as a reminder of our long family history but more importantly, we have this family dinners because we are family.” Everyone nodded in agreement. “Nothing is more important than family and we do everything we can to protect what we love, no matter the cost.”

There was a sudden tension on the room that had both Claire and Jamie turn to each other, silent asking, _“Do you know what is going on?”_ Jamie shook his head in answer and so did Claire.

“So it is my honour to announce, with the blessing from both sides of the family, that I give my daughter’s hand in marriage to you, James Fraser.” Henry said, looking directly at Jamie’s face in acknowledgement.

“Cheers!” Henry finished and both their parents clinked their glasses with a smile on their face but Jamie and Claire sat frozen on their seats. Shock and disbelief was painted on Jamie’s face while Claire’s was looming in anger.

_Somebody has some explaining to do and now!_


	2. The Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the "engagement" announcement.

**Claire**

“Papa, Mama, can I talk to you in private.” Claire said with a dead tone as she motioned towards the living room, hoping it was far enough to quiet her impending outburst.

“Excuse us” Henry said as all three stood up, set down their wine glasses and left the Frasers in the dining room to surely have a discussion of their own. When Claire locked the door behind them, she turned to her parents and gave them the sternest look she could muster in her life.

“You can’t possibly think that I would agree to this… _arrangement_?! Who do you think you are to marry me off to some guy? – “

“Darling, I don’t think Jamie is some guy - “ Henry retorted.

“I am speaking and you can talk when I am finished!” Claire huffed back angrily. “This is not the bloody 18th century! I am not some type of property you can buy and sell to whoever asked first? I am my own person, with my own ideas, with my own intelligence and I can bloody well find a fine, young and remarkable man, who I will CHOOSE to spend the rest of my life with, perfect well.” Claire was pacing back and forth the room, contemplating the next sentences she’ll say.

“Did you not ask me once if I have suitors of my own? Because let me tell you, I’ve had tons of them since I was in high school! I can have any man I want and have them grasping from the palm of my hand!” Claire continued her rambunctious speech. This was not like her but this inner fury inside her made her such.

“Also, did you have to announce it during the dinner? Why not just tell me there was THIS plan before? Maybe I could’ve refused then rather than now - not like this because I swear I am not slightly embarrassed to make a fucking scene” Claire huffed then stopped pacing. She walked closer to her parents, stood in front of them and looked them straight in the eyes. “I will not marry James Fraser, in any way, shape or form. Do you hear me? If you so much as to trick me into it, I will leave this place and you’ll never hear from me ever again” Claire knew it was a tad overboard but she was really angry.

Her parents looked at each other, having a silent conversation of their own Claire’s eyes softened a bit and darted to and from her mother and father, willing them to give her a viable explanation. “Mama, Papa, why are you doing this? What is going on?” Her parents just continued to look at each other and then to her then back to each other.

“Tell me, god damn it!!! 

“It’ll be good for the business and the company” her father blurted out.

“So, that’s it?! This arranged marriage is a business merger?? Can you not do it without me getting hitched?!”

“We need to protect our assets and this is the best way how – this is for your own good and the family’s as well” Henry explained defiantly.

“Also, we like him and we want him for you” her mother tried back.

“That is not your choice to make! This is my life!” Claire hated that she sounded like a whiny teenager but she needed to stand her ground if there is a way of getting out of this crazy idea. “I worked so hard, to study, to be a woman of my choosing – ” 

“Protecting and continuing the family legacy is what we’ve instilled in you since you were young. This is just stepping into that role.” Her father said steadily. This standoff is shifting its balance and its not in Claire’s favor.

“I know very well the role I have in this family and I take that very seriously. Uncle Lamb’s legacy means the world to me too.”

“Then this arrangement should be of no problem to you.” Henry said sternly. “And Jamie is a fine, young man, a close friend of the family’s, we approve of him – it is the perfect situation for _all_ of us.”

Claire was dumbfounded by what her father just said. She couldn’t think and just barely managed to move from where she stood. When the words finally sink in, she shook her head then composed herself then continued to battle her parents on.

 

**Jamie**

“I suppose ye have questions” Brian started, filling the silence that was occupied by the ticking of the clock.

“Ye think?” Jamie snorted back. “I just come back after a six-month trip, suddenly invited to a dinner with my family and friends, and then this announcement?” 

Brian looked at Ellen and with her nod, he took a deep breath before speaking.

“Lad, we kent why you suddenly went on this wee trip and it was not just to find some new authors. It’s to prove yourself successful in your own way not for us but for Claire.”

Jamie flinched at his parents. Nobody knew that. Nobody knew he liked Claire. Nobody knew she was the reason he left. Nobody knew that he was trying to prove something. Nobody. He told no one and yet, his parents have known all along. 

With his shocked look, her mother continued the story. “Janet saw you try to approach Claire in uni but when you saw him with, what’s his name, oh, Frank Randall, a PhD Student, accomplished man, we knew you had to try and at least make yourself a contender for her heart.” Ellen explained to his gaping son. “You wanted to be your own man, make and do something that is yours.”

 “We’ve always known you liked Claire growing up and we also knew you were too respectful of her dreams to try and ruin it” Brian chimed back in. 

“Then why are you doing this now?” Jamie said, hopelessly embarrassed that he even tried to keep it a secret. 

“Ye ken the Randalls, aye?” Brian stressed. “Claire doesn’t know that her parents know that she and Frank been secretly seeing each other this past month. Naturally, they did some digging and background check, and found a lot of red flags in their family as well as in Frank. Aside from his family having shady business dealings, we believe he’s wooing her to get access to her ancestor’s, Lambert Beauchamp’s, original notebooks, records, books, etc. for his dissertation. It will not be good for her nor to anyone. We need to protect her.” His father insisted.

“Why not just tell Claire all these?” Jamie fired back. True, he wanted Claire but not like this. He did not work hard just to be handed something he didn’t earn. He was a better man than that and his parents must know that.

“Do you think she’ll approve to know that her parents, technically, broke a lot of privacy protocols to know what they know? No. She’ll be more livid and she’ll run straight to Frank just to prove a point. You know how stubborn she can be?” Jamie knew and he wouldn’t be surprised if Claire went off and ran away with him, maybe, even marry him, just out of her spite. Claire was a careful lass when it comes to her dreams but was impulsive when someone tries to dictate her life.

“And this is a better alternative?” Jamie reasoned. 

“Aye, at least, there’s a reason to keep an eye on her or for you to keep an eye on her” Brian answered back.

“By deceiving her, lying to her?” Brian and Ellen shrugged in resignation. They knew the weight of the burden they’re asking Jamie to carry but if they could think of any other way, they’d do it in a heartbeat. “What do you expect this _arrangement_ will accomplish?” Jamie couldn’t help but ask. Despite the weirdness of the situation, he was rather curious. 

“Well, we went far as keeping Claire out of the Randalls and for you, I guess, finally having a chance to court her?” Ellen said, breaking the information. 

Jamie sinked down to his chair and ran his fingers in his hair. This was too complicated, too archaic, too messed up and just too…much. “Da, don’t you think I can do that on my own?” 

“I know ye can but the situation kind of forced it now.”

They can still hear Claire’s faint screaming from the other room as she continued to barrage her parents with questions. 

“What do you expect me to say to Claire?”

“That they leave to you. She’s probably too angry at them to believe a word they will say but they ask that you leave the shady business behind first until they can look at it further.”

Jamie nodded in understanding but still, the fact is, they’ve trampled themselves in some sort of tricky situation.

“She will never forgive me for this if she knew the truth. I know it” Jaime said, defeated, but Claire’s safety comes first.

Brian placed a hand on Jamie’s shoulder in support. “If your feelings are as true as you know them to be, then hopefully – _hopefully_ , she’ll come around”

**-**

“I can perfectly protect the family business even as a doctor! I don’t need a husband to do that for me!”

Jamie could still hear Claire argue with her parents but they’ve been there long enough and the night needed to end. After his talk with his parents, and with the sudden revelation of his true feelings, it was a no-brainer that Jamie was in this plan now. However, he would not still allow for this “engagement” to Claire be the thing that gets them together – he doesn’t want it that way and she probably doesn’t want it that way either. He wanted her and he wanted to earn her trust and love – not through this forced arrangement.

So, he focused at the task at hand: Keep Claire away from the Randalls – this is priority #1. He’s almost sure Henry and Julia conjured up an improbable reason and he decided to just go and run with whatever reason they built. He doesn’t know it yet but once it comes up, it’s his turn to continue with the story. He’s works in publishing, surely he can come up with one fast?

He ran his hands through his face and hair to prepare himself then Jamie knocked on the door to interrupt the Beauchamp’s.  

“What?!” Claire retorted forcefully. She was nowhere near done with her parents.

“It’s Jamie.” he heard shuffling on the other side and the door swung open.

Instead of addressing Claire, he turned to her parents. “Uncle Henry, Aunt Julia, would you mind giving the room to me and Claire?”

“Jamie, I am not done speaking - “ she tried to stop them but they were out the door and Jamie closed it behind him.

“You seriously cannot agree to this!” Claire began pacing again. 

“I don’t” he said calmly, rooted in where he stood.

“Then let’s tell them that nothing going to happen! They can’t dictate our lives like this! Get married?! Did they even think for once that we might have prospects of our own, that we want to choose who spend the rest of our lives with?” Claire was rambling, explaining away the reasons this arrangement was ridiculous.

“Claire, you know your parents and you know mine. They wouldn’t do this if there was no valid reason.”

“And you think this business merger is a valid, ENOUGH reason?”

So that is what they told her. Jamie decided to just run with it.

“No, not enough.” he said, playing along with the ruse.

“Then someone tell me more because I am left out in the dark here”

“So am I.” he lied. “But I have an idea - but you won’t like it”

“As long as it does not lead to the altar, I’m open”

“Well, ye and I dinna ken the _bottomline_ of this setup. I thought if we investigated for ourselves and find out how this all came to be, maybe we can catch their intention and stop it there”

“Is that the best you’ve got?” Claire asked, brows furrowing. 

“Ye got any other ideas?”

“Yeah, shove “no” into their faces” 

Jamie had to laugh at that remark then turned serious. “And when ye do that, they’ll force our hand by making an announcement to the media and then breaking the engagement off will be harder to do. It’ll be a scandal to both our families.” Jamie said as if knowing that’s exactly what their parents are going to do. “That is when everything can be lost”

Claire sat down, tired and resigned. “So what, we just engaged, just like that?” 

He moved and sat beside her, not touching but close enough to radiate enough trust in what they're about to embark on. “Ye ken the theater? We can just make them believe we are running along with it. All the while, we can hitch our own plan and find a way to let this die as quietly as possible”

“Pretend we’re engaged? You know I’m a bad actor” she said and Jamie nodded in agreement. “Ye are.” Claire laughed in return then looked at Jamie - her childhood friend turned fake-engaged _fiancé_?

“As long as there are  _no_ other viable plans, I agree to give it a go. Now, what happens next?” she asked.

**-**

Both came out of the study and walked towards their parents who were having a deep conversation of their own. Sensing their children, all four turned to them in anticipation.

“We have come to a decision” Jamie began. Their parents sat straighter in wait. “We have agreed to this _arrangement_ ” He put his hand up to stop them from rejoicing and they immediately backed down. “However, we have conditions. Break one of them and we break this off” Jamie took charge and Claire silently stood beside him in support and solidarity.

“First, no announcements shall be made to the media of any kind – newspaper, internet, all types.”

“Second, you cannot tell anyone else in our family – not Jenny, Willie or Rabbie. Only the six of us will know until _we’re_ ready to tell them ourselves.” 

“Third, we will decide when and where to get _married_. No questions as pertaining the details of the… _wedding_ …that is to come may be asked in the duration of this _engagement_ ”

The words falling out of Jamie's lips felt foreign to him but he needed to be strong for this - he can be strong for this, for Claire. He looked straight in the eyes of all their parents and let them know how hard this is for him and what he received in return was a look that said that they understood and they were grateful.

“Is that all?” Henry asked and both nodded. He then looked to his wife, then to the Frasers, and then to Claire and Jamie. “If that’s all then, we agree to your conditions” The four parents rose and gave their children hugs and everyone resumed the night as if everything was okay and nothing crazy happened at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a while for this chapter to come around. I knew the story in my head a while back but putting them down on paper has put in a little writer's block. But I just took a social media break and had a little bit more creative space to push this through. :) 
> 
> I'm not a super angsty person so apologies if the angst isn't all that much but I really tried! :) 
> 
> So excited that I get to push this story along now - and yes, in this story, the Randalls are really shady, douchy, people. So Frank fans, sorry in advance!
> 
> As always, comments and suggestions are always welcome. Your messages mean a lot! <3


	3. The First Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire meet for the afternoon to try and figure it all out.

It was the morning after the dinner, Claire was on the bus heading to uni to start another day. Usually, she’d spent the 10-minute ride browsing through class notes but today, she found herself staring out the window and watching the city scene go by. Musing with recent events, Claire can’t help but think about Jamie.

Jamie Fraser wasn’t a stranger in her life. On the contrary, she cannot remember her life without him.

Looking back, she remembered their days, growing up in their family dinners. Jamie was two years ahead of her, he was basically in her life even before she knew it and they practically grew up together.

Sure, Jenny and Willie were also there in that scenario as well but with the recent arrangement, she focused on the times she was only with him. Before any of this, she only thought of him as a really close family friend but didn’t think they were really _that_ close. But the more she thought about them, the more wrong she found herself.

She remembered playing in the green fields of their backyard, stealing toys from each other or playing tag; carpooling to and from elementary school for some years, heading straight to either of their house until a parent can come and pick them up; watching the same cartoons, singing the theme song together once it was on; how they would take afternoon naps after watching said show and be woken up exactly at 4PM for some afternoon snacks; how all of them - her, Jenny, Jamie and Willie -  would all play house or castle rescue, and how her and Jamie were always deemed the “king and queen” combo or the “prince and damsel” duo, where in the end, he would always save her; In some days, they would even have wedding scenarios played out as part of the story of happily ever after. It was all very innocent and fun, and at the time, no one thought any malice into it. It was just pure childhood fun.

Everything sort of changed when they entered high school. Jamie and Claire went to exclusive boys and girls catholic schools and naturally, they had their own circle and friends and their interactions were limited to their family dinners. Heading off to college, Claire took a pre-med course and Jamie took-up a pre-law course and now, she’s in medical school while he’s busy running the family’s publishing house business. Although they both stayed in Edinburgh, their paths never crossed as often as one would think.

However, despite growing up and somehow, maybe, growing apart, when they do see each other, they would talk and interact as they normally do – the long-time friends they are – and update each other on the status of their lives. All very civil, normal and nothing more.

What’s even more puzzling to Claire, now, is in these times and nobody ever teased them about the “what ifs” of them ending up together. Nobody ever spoke to them in that way, nobody gave an inkling about this merger ever happening. Nobody had a rumored crush on anyone. Nobody gave them any thought and no one gave her any indication to. As far as she knew, Jamie Fraser was and will always be just a long-time family friend in her life.

The shock of the engagement was wearing off but Claire was determined to get to the bottom of this. Jamie was right – their parents aren’t impulsive enough to set this up lightly. There is a deep, real reason for it and she will know it and put a stop to it.

-

“Darling, there you are!” Frank called as she stepped out of the car, breaking her thoughts of Jamie.

Frank – her very new and current suitor. They’ve been seeing each other for over a month and Claire was totally smitten with the professor right from the moment they met at the university library when he helped her carry her loads of medical books from the shelf to the table.

He make a joke – she can’t remember it anymore – but it made her laugh in what was a stressful exam week and she was charmed by his aristocratic elegance and wit. They got to talking after that and she found out he was a history professor and almost a decade older than her (though she thought he didn’t look like it).

She hadn’t told her parents about him because of what they might think of her dating a much older man and how it can affect their position in the university. She was a student (she can argue that she’s in medical school and not some undergraduate bimbo) and he was a teacher – that scenario doesn’t look good in any way, shape or form. Also, she wasn’t entirely certain of him yet -  so she’s taking her time to get to know him a little bit more before she allows him more into her life.

As they met in the middle of the courtyard, Frank noticed her somber aura. “What is it, Claire?” he asked, concerned.

“Oh, it’s nothing. Just got up in the wrong side of the bed” she lied. He took it at face value and thought nothing more. Clearly, he doesn’t know her yet as he hadn’t caught up with the jig.

“Okay!” He said, really not noticing it. “I gotta run to class. I’ll see you in the afternoon?”

“Yes – No! I forgot I have a group meeting later and don’t know how long would that be. Uhm…maybe just call me later and see where I’m at?” She said. Frank just nodded and went on his way.

-

It was technically a _group_ meeting – _they were two people, that counts_. She was going to see Jamie in a nearby coffee shop and start this ridiculous quest. The day went by with Claire mostly working on autopilot student mode. Her mind ran scenarios on where they should start to investigate, people they can ask favor for to look into their family company. They should also fix their schedules and think about how this will affect their studies. This investigation was going to take over their lives and both seem to be in agreement with it – Claire, simply, wants it to be over.

He was already seated when she arrived, her favorite beverage, hot and waiting, on the table. “Sorry, I’m late. The bus was late and there was so many people waiting in line…” Claire explained herself. “It’s no mind, Claire.” Jamie stopped her before she went on a long narrative. She just smiled and took her seat across from him.

“Oolong Tea” Jamie pointed to the cup. “I hope ye dinna mind me orderin’ for ye. I canna choose which pastry ye’d like today though, so I’ll let ye choose that one.”

“It’s fine. That’s what I was going to drink anyway and I’ll order the bread later.” Claire thought about how Jamie knew her drink but with their long history, she thought she shouldn’t be shocked about it. After all, she knew his drink even though the lid of the coffee cup hid its contents – it was black, three sugars.

“Where do we begin?” she asked, hoping it’ll shift her thought from their apparent familiarity.

“Well, what did yer parents say to ye again?”

“That this was a business merger of some sort, which honestly, doesn’t make sense. Your business seems to be fine, ours is as well. Do you have any idea about the financial status of your company?”

Jamie shrugged. He already knows _falling numbers_ is not the problem but this was the ruse. As much joy it was to spend with her, it equally pained him for it to be this way. “I guess we can start there?” He suggested. “Let me call Rupert and Angus Mackenzie from Finance, I’m sure they can discreetly hand me the finances since…2010? I’ll just go that far back just in case.” Real reason was to accumulate as much paperwork to get lost themselves in.    

Since the Frasers and Beauchamps are both stakeholders in each other’s company, they both had access to the numbers for both companies. Acquiring the data was not that hard.

“Hi, Rupert! I’m okay, just settling back” Jamie said as he called Rupert. “Rupert, I was wondering if you could send me the year-end numbers of our company and the Beauchamps dating back in 2010? Yes, - No, I would just like to study the trends…”

“No need to explain. I got you, Jamie! I’ll send it in an hour.” Rupert answered back with a knowing laugh, interrupting Jamie’s ramble of an explanation. His parents must’ve set this up too. Jamie sighed hopelessly, thanked Rupert and ended the call.

“Files will be sent in an hour” Jamie said.

“I guess we got time to kill. Would you mind if I did a bit of studying? We’re already here and we gotta wait.” Claire asked.

“No, no, go ahead. I was just going to ask the same thing.” He replied with a smile as he started pulling out his stuff from his bag.

They were occupying in a four-seater table, the space just enough for each of them to claim a side. Claire put out her laptop, two medical books, a notebook and lots of pencils and ballpens. Jamie, also, pulled out his laptop, three novels, a notebook and lots of highlighters. Both silently went on their respective study sessions.

A little over a half hour in, Jamie disrupted Claire’s thought with a question. “Claire, do you need a refill?”

She looked up, a little disoriented. “Hm, what? Oh, yes, please, thank you.”

Jamie took her cup and went to bar to fill her tea with a fresh pour of hot water. He refilled his coffee too. As he set down her cup, Claire inadvertently let out a question. “How did you know I refill?” She was curious as to how much Jamie really knew her. She saw him turn a little shy in her question as he placed a hand on the back of his neck.

“Well, ye’ve been drinking Oolong tea since we were wee bairns and ye always made sure that the tea bag is always well-used and that meant two, maybe three, uses until it lost its flavor for ye. Also, you’re doing that eye-scrunch thing when ye’re thinking so hard of a thing ye canna or tryna figure out. Thought it a good time to distract ye.”

“Well, it was. Thank you” Claire said monotonously as she took a sip of her tea. “I see you’re still coloring your books with highlighters.” She said, pointing at his many colors of markers on his table.

“And I see ye’re still placing wee snacks on each paragraph in yer book.” Jamie retorted back and they shared a small laugh.

“It’s been a while since we studied together but it seems like some things never change”

“Aye, some things never do, Sassenach” Jamie said tenderly, looking straight into Claire’s eyes.

“Hey, you haven’t called me that in forever!” Claire exclaimed excitedly. “What does that mean again?”

“Och, nothing. It just means Englishman, or in yer case, Englishwoman. An outlander, not from Scotland”

“Right, right! That’s the only name you’d call me growing up, I almost forgot my own!”

“Really?” Jamie never knew the name meant possibly more than Claire let on and he was curious to know the story behind it. However, a ding on Jamie’s computer alerted them back to the task at hand.

“Ach, the email is here” Jamie informed Claire and she quickly got up, went over to his side, pulled out a chair and sat beside him. She peered so close at his computer their cheeks were almost side to side.

“Open it, open it!” Claire said, waving a hand to Jamie to hurry up.

“Patience!” he chuckled as the file filled the screen.

Both simultaneously groaned when the file they got was filled with so much number, just pure numbers, neither of them can make it out. Rupert must’ve made it so complicated, they’ll never figure anything out.

“Seriously, Rupert!” Claire rolled her eyes, annoyed.

“I’ll call him –“

“No. He might get suspicious if we ask so much and so frequently. We, erm, we…can figure this out”

“How about we call it for the day? We got the file, we can look at it tomorrow instead.” Jamie said, looking to prolong the evidence. If they start on this now, Claire will never stop for the rest of the afternoon and probably evening. “I got an exam I have to study for anyway. Unless, you want to have a go at it?" 

Claire shook her head. She’s got to study too. “No, you’re right. I have to study too.” She sighed. “We have to talk about a schedule where this research is not going to interfere with our studies – which is our top priority”

Jamie just nodded. “How about we meet here every after class and maybe spend 2-3 hours looking at this, then we go back to our studies? Sounds like enough time to balance our day?”

They reached an agreement and let the investigation stop for the day. Claire reached for her stuff to pack but when she noticed Jamie didn’t move and just continued to go back to highlighting his pages. “Aren’t you going home or somewhere else to study?”

“Och, I’m already here and the ambiance is good, thought I’d stay until the evening.” Jamie replied with a sheepish smile. Claire looked around and the atmosphere was good. The smell of the coffee was inviting, the people were quiet, and a change of scene was probably what she needed to focus. It wasn’t bad either that she’s with Jamie, they were friends after all. With that, she put her stuff back on the table and decided to stay as well. Jamie stayed silent and they went on their own business but she saw the small tug in his lips and he smiled.

-

A loud ringing of the cellphone brought them out of their space. It was Claire’s phone and Claire’s mother calling.

“Hello, yeah – I’m sorry. I’m on my way home. No, just got lost in studying” Claire rapidly explained as Jamie could hear her mother’s rapid line of questioning. “Yep, I’ll be there in 15 minutes. Love you, bye”

“Ye’ll be there in 5” Jamie said. “I’ll take ye home”. It was already 8:00PM and they were going to miss dinner.

“What? No, Jamie. It’s fine. The bus by this time are probably not that full.” They were quickly packing their stuff while, also, quickly negotiating their travel plans.

“I have a car and we live in the same neighborhood. Ye canna argue with that logic, Claire.”

Claire grumbled but relented. It was certainly easier and convenient and again, Jamie was no stranger. On some unsurprisingly absurd level, she trusts him completely. She reasons it’s probably from the years they’ve known each other. Nonetheless, if Jamie acts inappropriately, she’ll just tell him to their mothers.

The drive home was quick and Jamie, being the true gentleman he was, insisted that he open Claire’s passenger door and walk her right in front of her doorstep. She was about to protest but his actions were quicker and for the fourth time that day, she let him…erm…look out for her.

“Thank you for a lovely afternoon. For the tea, the records, the study time, and the ride home” she said as she turned around to bade him goodbye. They were standing in a respectable distance from one another, just as friends do. “Would you like to stay for dinner? It’s the least I can offer for the tea.”

“Ah, no. My family is waiting on me too. I’ll have my hide if mam doesna see me on the table”

“Well, then, goodnight, Jamie.”

“Goodnight, Sassenach. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while to write this. The past month just has been incredibly weird and strange. But I am happy this is up now, I had a wee writers block on how to make them go forward but I think I found the way. So excited to write what's next. 
> 
> Hope you like this chapter and it's always good to see and hear your comments and suggestions <3


	4. The Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the story continues...

Frank found Claire at the Medicine Building’s courtyard, her head bent deep in thought as she studied another medical journal. 

“Claire!” he called out and she looked up and smiled at him. She moved some of her stuff to give him space to sit beside her. “Hi” she said softly.

“Sorry, I didn’t call you yesterday. My meeting went longer than I expected” Frank explained quickly.

“Oh, it’s no bother. I had a long afternoon myself.” Claire casually blurted out.

“The group project was it?” Claire just nodded. She didn’t want him to know that what made the afternoon pleasant was spending it with Jamie. Sure, they didn’t say much but she felt safe and at ease with him. Moreover, it helped her to be more focused that she performed incredibly well in her class earlier today. Frank didn’t need to know that she was looking forward to seeing him again this afternoon.

“How about you? How was your meeting?” Claire asked, changing the subject and thankfully, Frank obliged to talk about himself.

“It went fantastic, darling. However, there is a matter that we might need to discuss.”

“What is it?” Claire said, putting aside her reading.

“I had just been invited to go to an expedition in Egypt by Professor Brown, the head of the history department. He thought it’ll be good for me to get out of my office and explore other histories. I know it’s not my field of expertise but it’s a dig in one of the chambers inside the pyramids. That’s a historian’s dream!”

“That’s amazing! When do you leave? How long will the trip be for?”

Frank thought her reaction was a little too enthusiastic for his taste but was glad she was onboard and had her full support on this.

“The preparations will be done this week. They found someone to take over my classes and the flight out will be this Sunday. The expedition will last 12 weeks.”

“Wow. Three months – that’s quite long” Claire said, unsure to what she was feeling or suppose to feel. But the more she thought about it, she thought how perfect the situation was. She can fix this problem with Jamie without Frank’s presence to put much pressure on her. She was startled out of her thoughts when Frank took her hands to his.                                                                                                                              

“Claire, I know we’d only started seeing each other and that we haven’t had the time to really get to know each other but I would really like it if you waited for me to come back.” He asked.

As a historian, Frank traveled frequently. On this matter, previous experience with his other girlfriends tended that they just break up with him. But Frank had one problem: Claire wasn’t his girlfriend, hence, he doesn’t really have a hold on her. He hadn’t actually asked her to be official, thinking it might be too soon, and he knew it was.

Claire was fiercely independent and if she felt even once of being trapped or cornered, she had no reservations of walking away. No - Frank needed to tread lightly. He needed Claire Beauchamp for many reasons and right now, his focus is to make sure he stays on her radar. However, this dig was important to him, too. It will be great for his career and he was willing to risk this new relationship for it.

“I, uhm…” Claire stammered, unsure on what to say. She was not daft and she knew was Frank was asking of her. It irritated her a bit that he put her in this position but she knew how to play this game too. “Frank, just do what you need to do.” she replied.

“But Claire…"

“Frank, I get it. I know. But…it’s much too soon for this to be anything else that what it is now.” she gestured something with her hands hoping that she won’t need to explain any further. As smitten as Claire was to the professor, one month of casually hanging ( _or hiding_ ) out was not enough to be an “official” anything.

The school bell rang, abrubtly and welcomingly, ending the awkward conversation. Claire began to gather her stuff for her next class and Frank stood to go to his as well.

“We’ll have dinner this weekend before I leave, okay?” Frank asked, smiling and trying to make the situation they left behind okay.

Claire just nodded and both headed their own ways.

 

-

 

She arrived a bit early in the café and ordered her tea and Jamie’s black coffee. Today, she gets to return the favor. Not three minutes later, Jamie arrived and broke out a smile when he saw his drink already on the table and Claire couldn’t help but smile too and be a little taken by his reaction.

“Thank ye, lass but ye dinna have to.” He said as he sat on the chair beside her.

“I wanted to – for yesterday. I got a perfect grade on my exam!” she replied cheerfully.

“What?” Jamie asked, both in confusion and amusement.

“For some reason, studying here yesterday helped and some things actually stuck! So this is a little thank you for convincing me to stay up with you”

“I’m glad of it, then, Claire. Now, what did you find out about the file I sent ye?”

She proceeded to grab her laptop and opened it. “Nothing much really. I was arranging and re-arranging the file hoping to find some sort of pattern or trail for the money but I got nothing. There’s nothing suspicious on both our families accounts.

Jamie scooted a little bit closer, trying to see Claire’s screen. He knew he was close enough to hear her breathing and she probably was hearing his too but neither pulled away or flinched.

“Aye, yer right.” Jamie said as he sat back properly in his chair. “I did the same thing and found nothing.” It was true. The file sent probably had some missing details. Their families had planned this all along and he felt bad lying to Claire like this – but her safety comes first. “I’ll call Rupert and see if we can pull some other files.”

“I’ll check with ours too. Mary Hawkins is a friend of mine, I’ll talk to her discreetly, of course, limited details as to why I’m asking but she could at least, find something” she replied as she took out her phone the same time as Jamie’s and called their respective contacts.

Their replies were vague but both Rupert and Mary _promised_ to find more though Jamie was doubtful. He knew there was nothing and what they will _know_ in the future are more complicated things ( _lies_ ) to direct their deception. He sipped his coffee to hide his scowl from Claire and thankfully, she didn’t notice.

After the calls were made, Claire started pulling out her books to study. She looked up to him and saw his questioning look, rolled her eyes and explained.

“I had such a good time studying yesterday, thought I’d do it again. You’re welcome to stay if you want to” she said, hoping he would and he did. Jamie moved from the seat beside her to the seat across to give them more space for their stuff.

Claire spent the next hour babbling away medical terms while Jamie was engrossed in a manuscript. She was about to read another medical journal when looked at him from across the table and a cringe flashed across his face.

“What was that?” she asked, giggling.

“Och,” he started, putting the book down. “Just this part I’m reading suddenly doesna make sense in the story. It’s verra badly put, Sassenach.”

“Well, you would know.” she replied, placing her palm on her chin as she leaned on the table.

“I try” he said, laughing. “My father is the one better at it. He knows if the book is good or going to sell just by reading the first chapter, sometimes, even just the summary. He has this instinct, ye ken, and I hope I will develop it too”

She didn’t know why but she felt something – maybe, a little moved - by his…confession, of sorts. She’s known Jamie all her life but this felt something new and fresh and she appreciated it.

“It’s like surgery, I guess. A lot of doctors tell me that the more you do it, the more you get used to it, eventually, it will feel natural in your mind and state. You develop an instinct in your hand as you cut and you get a feel of what the body is going through.” She shared back. “I hope I get there too, someday”

“Ye will” he said confidently. “I know it, Claire”

His smile was contagious and she returned it with the same broadness as his.

“It’s nice hanging out with you like this” Claire said and the moment it left her lips, she retreated back to her medical journal, hoping the blush that rose from her cheeks can cover it. She didn’t know why she said it but it felt like something else, something deep and personal.

She glanced a quick look at Jamie who was now the one leaning close with a smug smile on his face willing her to say more. Claire grabbed a crumpled paper, threw it playfully at him and they laughed at their silliness. “You know what I mean. We’ve known each other practically all our lives but we’ve never hung out like this – outside school or our family dinners. I don’t know about you - but besides the _arrangement_ , this doesn’t feel one bit of awkward or uncomfortable, isn’t it?” she asked.

Jamie gave a Scottish grunt in agreement. “Aye, it does not. And if it’s anything to ye, I like hanging out with ye too” he said as he picked up his book again and went back to reading and she went back to hers.

A ping rang from Claire computer and Jamie inquired what it was, already knowing what it could be.

“Is that what I think it is? Files from Mary?” he asked. Claire made a quick glance to her computer and nodded. She made no move to open the file. Jamie gave her another questioning look but this time she didn’t acknowledge it. Instead, Claire has chosen to completely ignore it and go back to her studies for the time being.

Jamie didn’t push any further. He got up, took their cups and went to the counter for another refill. 

Hours after, they had to go home to go their respective dinners. This time, Jamie and Claire were mindful of the time and just like yesterday, Jamie took Claire home. As they rode home, they continued to talk about this and that, everything and anything and just continued to have a really good time. And when they arrived at her house, Jamie being an ever true gentleman, walked her to the door.

“Tomorrow’s the weekend. Maybe we’d make a rule of not looking at the case on the weekends?” Claire turned to asked just as she was opening the door.

Jamie nodded in agreement. He knew she was right. This can’t take over their lives, especially when he knew this was not real at all. Jamie thought it will be good for Claire to not be too engrossed in this mess as to, hopefully, lessen the blow when the truth comes out. “Aye. Just let me know when ye want to meet again.” he replied and made his move to leave.

“Alright. Night, Jamie” she gave him a small smile as she let herself in her house.

“Night, Sassenach”

 

-

 

Two days later, Claire was running late meeting Frank at their dinner place. Putting on a last minute look, she decided on wearing a modest little black dress that fell just above her knee, partnered with her black stilettoes, a simple handbag and minimal make up. Simple was always her style and she looked damned good on it, if she could say so herself.

“You’re stunning, as always” Frank greeted Claire, kissing her in the cheek, in front of _The Hive_ , a trendy new bistro with a beautiful view of Edinburgh Castle,one of the more lavish and expensive restaurants in the city.

“We’re eating here? Wouldn’t we be seen?” she asked, looking around the sidewalk for any familiar face.

“Don’t worry about it. It’s Sunday. What old professor would want to spend time here before a school night?” he explained casually and Claire just took it. It seemed logical enough.

They were immediately seated near the window with the view of the city shining upon them. They were silent for a while, unsure how to break the ice after what happened in their last conversation. Thankfully, their waiter came and they broke the quiet with their orders.

“I do want to apologize about my proposal earlier in the week. I knew it was too soon and I’m sorry” Frank began, once the waiter left.

Claire did not feel altogether relieved but appreciated his remark. She shook her head and said “Let’s forget about it and try to enjoy this dinner, huh?”

Taking that suggestion to heart, Frank began to spend the next few minutes catching up with her. Frank would ask about her classes, her progress and her future plans in medicine (what specialization, what hospitals are the best for a program) and Claire asked about his classes and students and since he was going on an archaeological adventure, she asked details about that too (where, what they hope to find, who’s in the team). It was all good, calm and casual. Nothing out of the ordinary.

That is until Jamie Fraser walked in to the same restaurant.

He didn’t notice her at first as he entered and shook hands with the manager but once his eyes roamed the place, he locked eyes with her and she froze. His eyes darted away from her as he scanned on Frank and his face was suddenly a mask she could not read. After that, he simply nodded at her in recognition and walked towards the table where his companion was waiting.

Frank looked to where her gaze was but Jamie had already gone. “What is it?”

“Oh, just a friend walked in and saw us.”

“A friend? Should we leave?”

“No, I trust him. I’ll talk to him once I get the chance.”

“Him?” Frank suspiciously asked. 

“A childhood friend, practically a brother to me. Nothing to worry about.”

The food arrived and Frank quickly complemented how good the fish was followed by a short lecture about the the food they were eating. She didn’t bother to think if what he was saying was right and just allowed him to speak, her reply being little bits here and there to keep him going. Her mind was elsewhere thinking about how to explain all this to Jamie.

An hour into the dinner, Jamie stood up to use the men’s room. Claire followed, waiting for him, cornering him by the door.

“Claire” he exclaimed as he almost bumped into her in the narrow hallway.

“Jamie, I just want to explain-”

“There is nothing to say, Claire. We didn’t really expect to see each other this weekend. Just mere coincidence, tis all."

“Please” She begged to him to let her talk for her peace of mind. Jamie crossed his arms in waiting and she took that as her cue. “The man I’m with tonight is Frank Randall. He is a professor of history at the university. We’ve been sort of going out in the past month.”

“Sort of?” he asked. Claire tried to look for reactions from Jamie ( _shock, disgust, disapproval_ ) but he still gave nothing away.

“Well, my family doesn’t know and we’re not official nor public. We’re keeping this in the down low because of the repercussions – you know, me as a student and him as a teacher. If anyone found out about us…” she paused and sighed. “We just like each other’s company and testing where this goes.”

“I see.” Jamie sighed. “Your secret’s safe with me. Does he know though about our…”

“No and you need not worry about him while were dealing with _that_ ” she raised an eyebrow in obvious remark. “Frank’s going on a 3-month trip to Egypt tomorrow.”

“Can I meet him?” Jamie suddenly asked, surprising Claire.

“Ugh, sure, I guess” she replied, backing away to lead them to Frank.

“Great. By the way, you look beautiful, Sassenach.” she turned back to look at him, stopped to eye him as well.

“You’re not so bad yourself, Fraser. You’ll stop hearts wearing blue like that."

Eyeing her return with a tall, red-headed man, Frank rose up to meet their unexpected guest. He frowned slightly when he found himself a few inches short of his height.

“Frank, this is the friend I was telling you about. James Fraser, Frank Randall” she motioned him forward and Jamie offered a hand. “Frank Randall, James Fraser”

Frank took the offered hand and they shook briefly. “Fraser?” Frank quipped. “As in the Fraser Publishing?”

Jamie sheepishly shrugged. “It’s a family business. I just try to help.”

“Claire tells me you’re like a brother to her.” he continued the small talk.

With that information, Jamie turned to Claire with a smug look and said “Is that so? Like a brother, huh?”

“Just that we’ve know each other a long time” she countered. Jamie chuckled and Claire followed with a laugh of her own, both of them lost in their own bubble for a brief moment.

“Well, don’t let me keep the two of ye. I’ll let you get back to yer dinner. Pleasure meeting you, Frank” he shook his hand again. “Claire” he gave her a nod and left them.

Claire watched him walk away and got back to her own chair.

“Seems like a nice chap” Frank commented, sitting as well.

“Oh, yes, he is.” 

After that, Claire tried evade Jamie from her mind and focus on her date. Thankfully, Frank didn’t ask about Jamie and the evening was as normal again as possible. Once their three-course meal was finished, they immediately headed for home to prepare for the week ahead. She was disappointed to find that Jamie left earlier and had not passed by to say goodbye.

The chilly Scotland weather knows no end or break. They quickly made their walk to Frank’s car a few blocks away from the packed restaurant. Frank led the way, taking her hand in his. Before he opened the door for her, he tugged her to a stop and took both her hands.

“I’m really excited about this Claire and I am excited about us. Thank you for understanding it all. I know the next months will be hard but think of it as an early test for our relationship.” He began. “If we get pass this – and I believe we will – then it’ll make us stronger when I come back.” Frank leaned down and gave Claire a single, chaste kiss. He proceeded to open her door to her and walked to the other side and they were headed home.

Claire couldn’t help but rewind the week in her head - her unexpected situation with Jamie, Frank’s trip and proposal, and this dinner.  As the city lights passed by her one at a time, she felt sad, angry, confused and relived all at the same time and it was an uneasy feeling that she hated because it meant that her life was currently out of her control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you for being incredibly patient with this story. It was a joy writing this as it went through several edits as to how it will go. Despite that, I am happy where they landed and what it means for the next part of the story.
> 
> Sorry for the late update as my life had just been in transition. Most of the story is on queue, however, I must admit still half-written, but it is there. :) Hope you're excited to see how this goes and where Jamie and Claire take themselves in this story. 
> 
> Love you all and thank you so much for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> First, the next chapter is ready - I'm just polishing it a bit! :) 
> 
> Second, sorry, I can't help myself when the idea comes to mind. I know I should focus on the current fics that I have and I love them all, dearly, but I really wanted to write and explore this story line and I am excited about it. 
> 
> Hope you stick around to read! 
> 
> P.S Posting this every Sunday!


End file.
